


The Spirit of the Nether

by Demonno_Bookworm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Even if Techno says family isn't canon it is my headcanon, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grieving Technoblade, Memory Loss, Philza is a demon, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Philza's biological sons, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, confused and upset Dream, ghostbur turns back into Alivebur but different, grieving Philza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonno_Bookworm/pseuds/Demonno_Bookworm
Summary: Tommy is always a explosive loud joyous kid, till he was betrayed, over and over again. First by his oldest brother, then by his other brother and in a way his father, then finally his best friend who exiled him, leaving him with the manipulative man named Dream. Who had broken him down to the point he felt so numb, not even the ghost of his brother Wilbur could brighten his day. Everything felt cold, till nothing was warm ever again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	The Spirit of the Nether

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a picture of TommyInnit as a ghost; I am stuck on this thought and can't get it out of my head. The fanart is this.  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/769598902600859690/791410144378224660/image0.jpg  
> I don't know who exactly made it. I had found it through Reddit and Pinterest, but I loved the concept. In the story, Tommy will have some of his memories.

Tommy shivers under the thin cotton blanket he has over his thin body. He can hear his brother, Wilbur's ghost rummaging through supplies trying to find a better blanket. He tries to smile, but it falls off his face as quickly as it came. He sits up and goes over to his brother, looking up and down the ghost's appearance. The bright yellow sweater, black skinny jeans, gray converse, and the red beanie on his head. He turns over, giving him a huge smile.

"Tommy! Are you okay? Have some blue."

"I'm fine, Ghostbur."

"You sure?...you have a lot of blue Toms."

"I'm fine... Hey, why don't you go to L'manburg... I'm sure they'll give you thick blankets," Tommy says, forcing a smile on his face. He could see his brother looking unsure before nodding. He waves to Tommy, who waves back, keeping the forced smile onto his face till his brother was gone.

_'I got nothing to lose... I could do it right now...while wibly is gone...'_ He thinks as he pulls out the suicide note he's been working on. He takes a deep breath, blinking the tears away, mumbling to himself as he pulls out all the prized disks he had. He runs his finger along its surface, unable to stop the tears as they fell. He sets them back down before heading into the nether with his note, humming his favorite disk. He gets to the portal to L'manburg, smiling for real for the first time in months. His eyes slowly focus on the lava, everything fading behind him, the only sounds he could hear was the popping of the lava while his only feeling was of the heat on his skin. He sets the note down, placing a stone on it. He didn't notice someone coming through the portal only turning when he hears them speak.

"Toms...? Wh- What are you doing..."

"...Ghostbur... do you remember what Alivebur said... before he destroyed the country we built?"

"Wha...why you ask? O- Of course...but what would that mean here..."

"You were right... It was never meant to be," Tommy says with a smile and salute, falling backward into the lava, compass swaying in his face. He could hear his brother's scream as he fell, seeing him reach down to him, just as he hit the lava.

Wilbur stares down at the lava that just swallowed his brother, gasping even though he did not need breath. His hands shook as he picked up the note Tommy left, reading it slowly.

_Dear, whoever reads this._

_I am so fucking sick and tired! I tried...I fucking tried... I first told myself that I'm fine, 100% fine. But I'm not, never was after being betrayed... So many fucking times! I know if Dream has a chance...he'll blow Logstedshire without remorse. I am losing myself every day, never knowing how to actually live normally anymore. I start to feel cold no matter how many layers I have... Ghostbur... if you find this I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry. I failed you in life...but more so our family failed us...I am tired of living so this is my farewell._

_Tommy._

Wilbur started to scream, voice shifting from the high pitch of the false persona he put on to try and cope. He knows he sounded demonic, but he couldn't stop. He turns when the sound of the portal being used came, seeing Dream, makes something in him snap nearly as bad as when he and his little brother got exiled.

" **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** "

"Wha- Ghostbur?"

" **Wrong you fucktard...It's Wilbur you dumb fuck.** "

"Oh, shit..." Dream breaths out, bolting into the portal, rushing to L'manburg, feeling like he was in one of his manhunts. He normally does well under pressure but that was a completely insane ghost. The only thing he thought could bring Wilbur back was, if... something happened to Tommy. He gasps and pearls into L'manburg, running to the white house, barging into Tubbo's office.

"D- Dream? what... what are you here for?"

"No time...don't mention I was here!" Dream exclaims before hiding under Tubbo's table. He covers his mouth, trying to calm his breathing as Wilbur barges into the room. Dream was terrified, normally he never is but, this obviously grieving Wilbur wouldn't stop hunting him till he was dead. He hears Tubbo stutter at the sudden appearance of Wilbur.

" **Tubbo...** "

"Y- Yeah? Also, did your voice change Ghostbur?...you sound scary."

" **Not Ghostbur. my fucking name is Wilbur, now have you seen that green bastard!** "

"Uh...Uh no...I haven't."

” **Well if you fucking do...let me fucking kill him. Thanks, Tubbo! I’ll be off now to look for the bastard!~** ” Dream hears the door shut behind Wilbur, making him sigh in relief till Tubbo came around and glare at him. He drags him out of his spot and shoves him into the chair.

”What the fuck you do Dream!?”

”I don’t know! I heard screaming and went to investigate and saw him by the edge of the hub. He was staring at something and crying...”

”What...”

”yeah... I don’t know what I did wrong...but I believe it has to d- do with Tommy...”

”what... what do you mean... Dream?”

”I am not sure but it’s the only Wilbur would turn into...that,” Dream says, pointing to the door before taking a deep breath. He was shaken to the core. He wasn’t afraid but the possibility that he murdered a child sat heavily on him. Well, he figured Tubbo would take that news worse than he is. He promises himself to prepare Tubbo for when he —and if his friend is a ghost— sees Tommy he can handle the truth.

”H- How would you like to take a trip and take a break?...you look tired.”

”I’m...not,” Tubbo says to him while yawning. Dream sighs and gets up, gently shoving the teen to bed. He tells him to get sleep while he did Tubbo’s paperwork.

Wilbur was pissed he lost the green bastard, but now he was back in the nether, staring at the lava that took his youngest brother from him. Then he hears it, faint sniffling begins behind him. He turns around gasping at the state Tommy’s ghost was in. Tommy had lava flowing from his eyes while his charred cracking hands clutch the compass he held when he jumped into the lava. Little flecks of ember fall from his hands as he tackles Wilbur. Wilbur hugs his brother, frowning at the state Tommy’s ghost was in. The cracks of lava on his stomach and hands, blacken feet with the underside red. He sighs as he runs his hand through Tommy’s hair.

”come on Toms..."

"Wi- Wibly... what...what happened...a- after you were... executed b- by dad."

"Oh, Toms... I'm so sorry...I went insane and failed you."

"Wha...oh... right... W- Well...you made it up as Ghostbur..."

"I guess...but come on."

"Why?..."

"People need to know Toms..."

"N- No!..." Tommy says shaking his head, tears flowing down his face even more. He also tucks his face into the bandana around his neck, fading away making Wilbur sigh and follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent but I love Phantommy since seeing that photo.


End file.
